


【超黄】《自恋的你》

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *车，超黄骨科，羊凡室友有车，杨超提及，本质杨超黄三角*其他关键词：自慰，口交，浴室，卧室，漂亮猫咪*请勿上升正主！！！！！
Relationships: 张超/黄子弘凡, 高杨/张超, 高杨/黄子弘凡
Kudos: 52





	【超黄】《自恋的你》

1.  
跟室友性福一夜后，高杨在早上八点被手机持续震醒。

打开一看，好兄弟张超发来20多条消息——前10条在抱怨自己微博账号因打广告掉粉，后10条在用感叹号怒吼让高杨快送自己老弟回家。

“你操我就算了，能不能别霸着我弟不放？！”  
“快把黄子弘凡给我送回来！”

高杨揉揉眼睛，再看一遍张超发来的消息和截图，露出一个地铁老爷爷看手机的表情。

“超，你是傻逼吗。”  
“四万粉丝掉了四百而已，至不至于这么沉不住气。”

高杨坏笑着回微信。

他几乎能想象张超在家中是如何暴跳如雷，自恋如他，会急火攻心对着镜子中自己的脸打飞机，会因为不懂为何掉粉而低声哭泣，然后对着镜子颜射自己，创造一种自给自足的爱意。

“发个猫给我看，你不是新买了一只黄的吗？”  
“给我云吸一下漂亮猫咪，我就把你的漂亮弟弟送回去。”

【对方正在输入...】

2.  
此刻，张超是真的在镜子前对着自己的脸打飞机。

洗手台上，一罐未开封的Pola彰显帅气，一瓶用剩一半的润滑液昭告欲望，一部打开微博首页的手机记录粉丝爱意——

而现在，400多个粉丝取关了他，他很慌。

裤子松垮垮耷拉在膝盖，阴茎肿胀挺立着，柱身上青筋凸起，透明润滑和前列腺液沾满整个手掌，张超死死盯着镜子里自己的脸撸管。他用力上下撸动自己的阴茎，又硬又烫握在手中，生理快感潮汐般涌上来，有种颠扑不破的真意。

张超盯着镜子里自己白皙的脸和精致的发型，一边喘息，一边自言自语——

我声音性感，我还年轻，我还漂亮，我还没人到中年变啤酒肚和得三高，我通过直播成为一个微博四万粉的小网红，发个自拍都有几千赞。

可是，为什么我发一个广告就掉了400粉？  
这400人怎么突然就不爱我了？  
之前不是天天刷弹幕“哥哥真帅！”、“哥哥我爱你！”吗？  
怎么回事，说不爱我就不爱我了吗？

原来爱意的收回是如此轻易。  
隔着屏幕，手指一点“取关”，比自己脱裤子自慰都方便快捷。

【这世界上真的存在永远爱我的人吗？】张超突然悲从中来。

高杨恶意满满的调侃气得他撸不下去。张超拿起手机疯狂打字，打了又删，删了又打，但他真的需要操一操自己的表弟泄火，最终长叹一口气屈服了，单手提着裤子去客厅拍猫。

高杨很快就收到小视频。

家中新成员瑞比小小只，衬得奥斯卡和奶油蓬松柔软，如两大团白泡泡裹住了小黄猫。奥斯卡看到主人后跑了过来，消失在镜头下方。

白富美奶油妹妹倒是十分傲娇地一下扑倒了瑞比，两只白乎乎的前爪卡在小黄猫身躯两侧，粉嫩的小舌一下一下舔得瑞比快睁不开眼。

视频到这里就结束了。

猫咪互动真可爱。

高杨猛然发觉自己硬了，本就晨勃的阴茎开始充血，他欣然接受本能的呼唤，一个翻身压上在自己身边呼呼大睡的室友，学那只大一些的漂亮白猫，轻松扑倒一只小小的黄猫。

小黄猫发出一阵阵甜腻的撒娇和求饶，被舔得睁不开眼。

黄子弘凡是被高杨操醒的。

小黄猫睡眼朦胧地趴在被窝里，周身滚烫，一丝不挂，手臂紧紧圈着身下的枕头，撅着屁股挨操，边感受快感边恍惚叫唤着，“高杨，高杨，慢点啊啊啊，慢点啊呜！”

“高杨！我的手机呢？”

高杨也不知道黄子弘凡的手机在哪儿，可能在他身下的被子里，可能在另一张昨晚玩SM的床上，也可能真的在床底，但他想让室友先专心挨操，谎话张口就来。

“好像从床缝掉下去了，一会儿帮你捡。”

“唔好...嘶...高杨你轻点儿...”

高杨伸手揽着黄子弘凡的腰腹往上一提，下身一挺，一捅到底。小黄猫承不住叫出了声，扯出一个甜腻的长音，靠在高杨怀里被操射了。 

漂亮白猫伸出舌头舔了舔黄子弘凡的耳廓，手在小黄猫的肚皮上轻轻揉着。

“小黄，你哥喊你回家吃饭。”

“昂？”

3.  
黄子弘凡怀疑他表哥是否提早迎来了中年危机。

下出租后他跑过去，飞扑进哥哥敞开的大衣里。

张超穿修身的内搭，一脸阴沉，黄子弘凡跟没看见张超周围的低气压似的伸手圈上表哥的腰，“哥哥，中午吃啥？”

“中午吃你。”

进屋后黄子弘凡被张超一把抱起来抵在墙上。 

他顺从地抬腿夹住哥哥的腰，双脚离地，冲过来的奥斯卡和奶油扑了个空，只好用尾巴勾张超的裤腿。小瑞比跌跌撞撞地跟过来，居然跳起来去够黄子弘凡悬在空中的拖鞋。

结果当然是够不着，瑞比这么小只，还是黄子弘凡自己把拖鞋抖到地上给小猫咪玩。

“嘿！哥你这猫怎么养得跟狗似的，这么活泼！”

张超盯着黄子弘凡的快乐表情，百思不得其解，自己怎么就把活泼表弟给操了呢。按理说，他的审美是高杨那样的白皙优雅的漂亮人渣，互相伤害就完事儿了，怎么都不该去祸害别人，结果他不仅祸害，还搞了个骨科。

亲上加亲，是这个意思吗？

他抱着表弟转身进卧室，脚一勾，把漂亮猫咪们挡在门外。

4.  
弟弟的小身板儿真瘦，肩也窄，趴平了小小只。

张超的指尖在背部抚出一条平坦又笔直的线，从后颈直奔尾椎，一路经过的皮肤颤抖滚烫。黄子弘凡小声但断续地求饶，口水都糊在了床单上——湿润、冰凉的一小块。

“昂...哥哥...别...”

一声哥哥叫得张超下体充血，别的话语再入耳都像是邀请了。

张超换上舌头，重走那笔直的一条线，却突然停在圆滚滚小屁股的入口处，仿佛再下一点、再进一步、顶进去，就能抵达人生最澎湃的真谛。

所以他顶了进去。

温软的舌尖在被高杨玩到微张的穴口打转，浅浅地刺探，张超的鼻息喷在黄子弘凡下体敏感的皮肤上。他的屁股撅起来，哥哥在舔咬他的小穴，湿润地、专心地、给他舔穴，一阵一阵的热潮自上而下灌进去，夹杂着张超富有磁性的嗓音：

“高杨今早又干了你了吗？嗯？”

“... ...”

“上周不回家也是因为这个？”

“... ...”

张超停下了舔弄，把黄子弘凡一把翻过来，钳着表弟的脸用力吻他，吻到他挣扎着蹬人，说自己要喘不过气来了哥哥快松开，然后换来一顿猛操。

哥哥，哥哥，哥哥。

张超今天心情不好，老觉得什么都抓不住，只能通过操操表弟来获得一种飘忽的安全感。破坏兄弟间的距离，感受爱人间的温度，他像是习得某种人类社会的规则，随后又背离。

就像他在网上获得一些粉丝，随后他们又离去。留他一个人在原地哭泣，招架不急，手足无措。

他被大红大紫的飘渺渴望和过气腊肉的命途多舛束缚着，一掉粉，他就要哭泣，就难以勃起，像是某种原本不属于他的荣誉，他求得，又必须学会背离。

有没有谁会给他颠扑不破的爱意？  
有没有谁会当他爱意供给的永动机？  
有没有谁会不论对错都和他站在一起？

“哥你好帅，哥你鸡巴真大，哥你用力干我啊啊啊！！！”

搞不好有。

5.  
黄子弘凡被翻来覆去一轮又一轮操得有些失神，张超把脸埋在他纤细的肩窝。

哥哥怎么哭了呢，黄子弘凡嗫嚅着轻声叫唤，哥哥，哥哥，瘦长的腿收在张超腰间，用小腿肚轻轻蹭哥哥的侧腰，半撑起身子搂住张超的脖颈，挺腰像安抚一般把阴茎吃得更深。

“哥哥你怎么了...”

表弟永远是他的表弟，活泼表弟会永远存在于他的生命。血缘关系把他们拴死，犯错不会离去，取关不会夺去——黄子弘凡身轻腿长，叫床好听，操得爽了还会撅着屁股求他继续。

多好啊，这是他颠扑不破的真理。

“喵～”

张超那轻轻一踹没能把门关紧，奥斯卡和奶油壮着胆子把门顶开溜了进来，一下两下就纷纷上了床。

还没来得及反应，奶油妹妹柔软的猫爪就从黄子弘凡挺立的乳头上踩过去。张超察觉身下的表弟一阵颤抖，腿直哆嗦，小穴夹得更紧了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊猫猫怎么进来了！！！”

奶油对好久不见的小主人燃起了兴趣，直接蹲在黄子弘凡的胸口，尾巴在他腹部轻轻扫动，激起一阵筋挛。漂亮猫咪背对张超，目不转睛盯着黄子弘凡的脸，像个骄纵又恶劣的美人，欺压弱小。

操，这不是高杨吗？！

黄子弘凡不敢大声喘气，他合理怀疑露出这种眼神的奶油是被高杨魂穿了，当然也有可能是他被操得神智不清产生了幻觉。

奶油在张超重新开操时跑开，和奥斯卡在床上打打闹闹，小瑞比也溜了进来，在床边尝试着爬上来。

黄子弘凡被一把拉起来和张超面对面，他坐下去，用下面的小嘴吞咽哥哥的鸡巴，细碎的呻吟泄出来，打闹的猫咪兄妹也叫了起来。黄子弘凡发觉自己做爱正在被猫咪视奸，床上的画面过于少儿不宜，于是满嘴跑火车地让奥斯卡和奶油出去。

结果两只猫咪玩得更快乐了，根本不理他。

6.  
“你多回家，他们就理你了。”

张超把着表弟的腰一下一下往上顶弄，温暖的小穴绞得很紧，湿润地拥抱他、理解他、原谅他。他不再顾影自怜，而是勃起顺利，硬到不行。黄子弘凡浑身发烫，张超把头埋在弟弟的胸口，听他敏感的呻吟，给他回应。

突然，张超拿起手机刷新微博首页，粉丝数没有变动。

他居然心情平静，随后把表弟翻过去换个姿势，从后面再一次用力干进去。

400个粉丝罢了，他撸一次管都杀掉四亿精细胞。

“哥哥，我要射了，要射了，啊！”小瑞比终于扒着床单上了床，黄子弘凡直接射在了小黄猫面前，十分羞耻。

三个漂亮的小观众看着他被哥哥操射呢。

他带着点哭腔地让小猫快走开。瑞比倒是很亲切地凑过来舔了舔黄子弘凡的脸，然后冲到枕头上和奥斯卡与奶油打闹。

张超抽出阴茎，拎表弟进浴室清洗。

7.  
脆弱的男人自尊真是令人满满怜惜。

张超和高杨预言的一模一样，在浴室里边哭边对着自己的照片打飞机，黄子弘凡缩在温水里默默地看着。

真奇妙，他叫张超哥哥张超会勃起，而他们是兄弟。张超会不管不顾地干自己的兄弟，但他又会因为微博掉粉而哭泣，然后继续干自己的兄弟。

真是飘忽不定的道德水位。

张超射在自己的微博首页上，隔着距离，传递温度，仿佛给自己涨了四亿粉丝。

哎，这是他自恋又自卑的哥哥呀，黄子弘凡从浴缸里站起来，湿漉漉站在张超面前，一丝不挂，浴室里蒸汽氤氲，他像小猫一样舔舔嘴唇，打开双腿，把手指探进自己的小穴。

“哥哥，继续干我吧。”

只有我会一直爱你。

-END-


End file.
